Unexpected Results
by Ytak
Summary: A lab experiment gives Agatha some very unexpected results.  And unexpected consequences.


Written as a response the to the Spook Me challenge on Livejournal. I may write more _Girl Genius_ but this stands as a one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Unexpected Results  
Genre: Horror-ish with some humor  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1283  
Fandom: _Girl Genius_  
Creature: Werewolf

* * *

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen," Agatha mused at her changed appearance.  
"_Most impressive, my lady_," the Castle said. "_All will cower or flee before your with no effort on your part._"

"That wasn't exactly my intention," she muttered, taking in fine fur that covered her body, the shift of her ears, and something that distinctly felt like a tail going (uncomfortably) down one leg of her pants. She picked at the clothing, now uncomfortable in many places and, with a sigh, simply tore it all off with her the impressive set of claws that grew from her hands.

'Good thing none of the guys are here,' she thought, 'I wouldn't be able to do that if they were around.'

A quick trip to the locker she stored spare clothes in, she pulled on a bathrobe, just in case any other changes occurred. The Castle made appreciative sounds at her changed appearance.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were ogling me," she snapped. There was a telling silence from the Castle and Agatha could not help face-palming. "That's it. Before anything else happens, I need to reverse this," she muttered.

The castle protested loudly. "_Don't do that, my lady. Please don't. You are as lovely and as cunning as the 12__th__ Heterodyne's only wife. She permanently took care of the rest, you see._"

"Are you sucking up to me?" she asked, incredulously.

"_Perhaps a little. Is it working?_" it asked, sounding hopeful. Agatha sighed in response and turned back to the lab. "_Please don't undo it. It's absolutely perfect. I have never seen such a lovely Heterodyne before,_" the Castle brown-nosed.

"Well, _I _don't like it," Agatha said. "And I'm going to fix it."

The Castle began to argue vociferously with her. Using all the argument it could think of, 'Which only work for despots and sparks who enjoy instilling terror,' Agatha thought. 'And I don't like doing that. Well, on a big scale anyway. Scaring one or two people is acceptable.' As she sorted through the equipment, trying to trace the source of the malfunction, she became aware that she was still changing and...

"I'm hungry," Agatha abruptly said breaking off her debate with castle about leaving the 'physical changes.'  
"_Would you like me to have something delivered?_" the castle helpfully asked.  
Agatha considered it a second, "No, I want to see what strikes my fancy when I get to the kitchen."

Agatha walked at a good pace out of the lab and nearly into Violetta.  
"Um, my lady," Violetta said, sounding nervous as she broached a question, "Why do you have ears and a tail? And are those claws?" she said, sounding vaguely horrified.  
Agatha sighed, "Lab accident. I working on getting rid of them."  
"Don't do that," the castle rumbled, sounding hurt, "They are a lovely addition to your personage as I've already outlined."

"And then I have the castle who wants me to keep them," she added dryly.  
Violetta considered it, "It doesn't look that bad."  
"I want to get rid of them before the ball," she said, strolling to the nearest kitchen. "I can tell my canines have grown a few millimeters and I have the strangest craving for raw meat." She rolled her eyes, "I don't think it would be good for me to end up chewing on one of the guests no matter how much the castle thinks it would do for my reputation."

Smells of cooking stew wafted out of the kitchen as Agatha opened the door. "Is there any fresh meat around here?" Agatha hollered, not seeing a cook upon entering.

One popped out from behind a nearby cake. "Yes, my lady!" he said, a smile plastered across his face (literally! He had an encounter with an evil spark and the man had given him a plaster smile). "How would you like it cooked?"

"Seared!" she said. "Raw, cold meat isn't pleasant."  
While his smile could not waver, he somehow gave the impression that it had, "Right away, my lady!"  
"You'd better hurry!" Agatha snapped, "Otherwise I'm taking the meat off you!"  
The poor cook paled but was as good as his word.  
"I see what you mean," Violetta leaned over an murmured to Agatha who had the decency to look mortified at the threat she made.

One hank of beef from a cooler and a hot grill later, and it was done and presented to Agatha on a solid platter with a steak knife and fork. She looked the fork and knife like they were distasteful objects before dropping them and the plate on a nearby counter. Agatha took the steak and ate it by ripping off pieces of steak as she held it in her clawed hands.

"That was good," she said, licking her lips. "But I'm still feeling a little hungry," Agatha added, eying Violetta up and down. "You look delicious."

Violetta made a small 'eep' and bolted for the lab. Agatha followed a split second behind her, running on all fours, the expression of a predator on the hunt across her face.

"," Violetta said to herself as she sprinted all out down the hall and around a corner. "Castle!" she hollered, "Is there a place I can lead her to? Can you pin her down or something? I don't want her to eat me!" the last bit came out as an out and out yell as one of Agatha's claws scraped the back of a calf.

"_Hmmm, I suppose I could. It would not do for her to eat loyal minions,_" the Castle mused. Violetta wonder if it was intentionally dragging out making a decision. It was always complaining about the lack of entertainment since the Heterodyne Boys took over and changed the Heterodyne reputation.

Grinding her teeth, Violetta said, "Please! I'm _begging_ you!"

"_Oh, very well,_" the Castle said, sounding pleased at the 'begging' part. "_Turn left at the next hall, then right._"

Violetta forced herself to run faster, though her muscles were screaming with the effort demanded of them. 'I wouldn't put it past the Castle to have a little fun,' she thought, knowing she could not slow down and not wanting to be a plaything of a sadistic building.

To her relief, the Castle had given her directions to a room that had clearly held some creature before. The Castle lowered a ladder and pulled her up the instant her hands had wrapped around the bottom rung.

Agatha bounded into the room. Her robe had long since fallen away but she was now covered by a covering layer of blond fur. She lunged for Violetta and managed to grab one of her feet.

Violetta jerked around violently until the boot fell away with Agatha. The ladder retracted to the ceiling depositing Violetta on one of the rafters along the way.

Agatha snarled at the other woman and turned to leave the room, only to find that she was not literally caged. The growl she let out made the ends of Violetta's hair curl and a horrible feeling settle in her gut.

"Do you think we could get one of the assistant sparks to figure out what went wrong?" Violetta asked the Castle. "We can't leave her like this."

"_She is a _bit_ far gone,_" the Castle agreed. "_Causing terror is one thing but mindless savagery is only acceptable in minions._"

"I hope she can be changed back," Violetta said. "Well, if one of the other sparks can't figure out, dear Wulfenbach _and _Tarvek will happily come to her aid!"


End file.
